


Spo-Spo Radio!

by picadream



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond, ツルネ 風舞高校弓道部 | Tsurune: Kazemai Koukou Kyuudoubu (Anime), 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: F/F, Gen, I don't know who to add anymore this is too many already ahahaha, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picadream/pseuds/picadream
Summary: When Kuroo meets a Prince of Tokyo to propose a greater good idea for talented people in sports to study and practice.This 'chaos' happens.
Kudos: 8





	1. Here In Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> This is another crazy idea of mine.
> 
> I gettin rusty for now writing for such a long time.
> 
> And also, I do not own the characters.
> 
> Each chapter is stand-alone chapter so don't worry~
> 
> Finally, enjoy the rides xD

A man walk to his usual cubicle and quickly sit down to think of ways to accomplish his current mission. The day after he met his old friend of his for a collaboration with the famous Kodzuken, he needs to find another way to promote sports also to lower the net. Not only for volleyball athletes that he used to be, but for other diamonds in the rough that can be polished to be the brightest one.

His phone lays on the table and someone in his office starts to turn on the Television upon the sudden commotion between the employees.

"Wow, I just know that Japan basketball team is this good!" Here comes one sentence as the others agree at once when seeing the recap news of the match of Japan basketball team versus the American team.

Tetsuro Kuroo's eyes just widen upon seeing the news and his hand automatically grab the phone to look for some informations.

"Hello? My name is Tetsuro Kuroo from the Volleyball Association and I'm looking for Akashi Seijuro- yes- the alumnus of the school, Rakuzan High School. I am currently on a project to help people who can't play sports due to limited resources when they're so talented, yes- like lowering the net for everyone. Is it possible to get his contact information?"

°°°

Kuroo never feel nervous in his life but today is another day where he attempts to make amends upon his project. He waits patiently at the appointed cafe they agreed on, in the middle of hectic city, Tokyo. The sun is blaring high while Kuroo looks outside to see the view of busy streets. The sound of cafe entrance bell always make his head turns to it.

The first time he talked to the man, he didn't really get the intimidating aura from the voice. Calm and reserved answers got him amazes in instant. Minutes after the talks, he held a search party about profiles of Akashi Seijirou, friends also opponents. He even see the dislikes and likes of him from one of his loyal fansite and wonder how the hell this person got a very updated base like this.

"Excuse me- Are you Tetsuro Kuroo?" A voice startles Kuroo from his thoughts and he looks up right to the man with red hair, red eyebrows, casual attire and a good kind smile.

"Wow yes, my name is Tetsuro Kuroo and you must be Akashi Seijirou?" He extends his hand for a handshake and Akashi gladly return it while smiling.

They sit across each other and starts to order food also drinks. After the waiter take their order, Kuroo is suddenly blanking out about his entire speech.

"So, I heard a bit about the idea of yours. And I think, it such a good one. Besides, helping more people is good and with the event, we can also rise the fund," Akashi calmly state as Kuroo nods in agreement.

"I got some friends that can be the DJ and the announcer, also maybe they know some other athletes that we can get as the guest stars, about the creative team also the conceptor, maybe my old friend happens to have talent on it," Kuroo elaborated his plan and sees the waiter walk to their table with their order.

"Me and My father can help you with the studio and place. We can even have the viewable radio, online, so people can stream everywhere," The red man said as he lifts his cup of coffee and takes a sip.

"Is that okay for you? I mean we just met and I haven't give the proposal to you."

"Well proposal can wait but my excitement can't," Akashi gives a sincere happy smile and Kuroo can't help but to spread a grin.


	2. Squared Solar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'chaos' begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I am starting this series, actually the inspiration for this series started when I heard seiyuus in the radio segment and I was like, wow this is actually interesting to have a very huge serial with everyone in it! There will be so many people and absurd segment but this will mainly focus on the interactions between the character in the radio universe.
> 
> Let’s get on to this series! Hope you guys enjoy this!

Bright yellow eyes opened as the orange haired man quickly get up from the bed and realize that today is where he gonna be working on something new. Being in season of V-League is fun but when he saw Kuroo after the legendary Schweiden Adlers vs MSBY Black Jackal, the older man told him to collaborate with Kenma, his best friend on promotional video to help sport players lower the net, he realizes that he loves talking and meeting with people.

“Good morning Hinata,” Meian greets as he put the omelet he made on the plate just as Hinata strolls to the kitchen.

“OH captain! Omelet seems so good!”

“You want some? I actually made it for all of us.”

“Captain the besttt!!!” A sound heard as Hinata engulfed in a tight hug from the chipper person.

“Good morning Miya-san!” Hinata greets cheerfully as Atsumu drools over the breakfast.

“Let’s eat,” Another person shows up as Atsumu jumps in shock.

“YAH OMI! Don’t sneak out like that! You scared me!” He gasps as Sakusa turns his head away and quietly sit on the dining chair to have his breakfast.

“Food Yeayy!” Shion also sit happily beside Sakusa.

“HEY HEY HEY! I am hungry too!” Bokuto rubs his belly while running to the dining room from his bedroom.

“Where is Barnes and Adriah?” Meian asks as Sakusa points to the bathrooms.

“Okay let’s eat first,” Atsumu take another spoon of the omelet and hums happily.

“Hinata, I heard you gonna be in a new project this off season?” Shion asks as Hinata nods in excitement.

“Yes! Kuroo-san asked me to participate in a charity radio session! It will be amazing. Make sure you guys tuned in to the radio too!”

“Is the place far away from here?” Bokuto asks between the meal.

“I guess so… whoa it seems complicated to get there..” Hinata scrolls through the direction details from his phone.

“Hope you won’t get lost,” Sakusa smirks as Hinata pouts.

“I am not a kid anymore! I won’t get lost that easily.”

***

Hinata looks around at the train station and smiles in gratefulness because many kind people who noticed him in his career, and some nice fans who helps him through the confusing line. He enters the last train to the destination.

“WAITT UPP!!” A shrieks heard as Hinata stumbles aside to let the person jumps into the train.

He sees a boy, brown hair with casual clothes, tan skin like being kissed by the sun, gasping for air as the train door closes. Wait, Hinata scans the person up and down upon the familiar persona and voice. Last week, he and all MSBY members was watching television that broadcasting the last game for university baseball league in that season.

“You! Are you from Waseda?!” Hinata asks in excitement as he see the boy’s eyes light up.

“YES! I am from Waseda! H-how do you know?!” The boy steps back upon Hinata’s confrontation.

“I know your voice! Are you in baseball team?”

“YES! I am the pitcher!”

“WAIT You are the pitcher! The one who gave out eight strike out?!!”

“Please be quiet,” A sound makes them both freeze and turns around to find the officer train squints at the noises they make.

“I am Sorry!” Both of them bows in apology as an old woman who sit not too far chuckle at their unison.

“Let’s get to sit,” Hinata said as the other boy grins and follow Hinata to the nearest empty seat.

“My name is Hinata Shoyo!” Hinata introduces himself once they sit down.

“Oh! Pardon this boy who haven’t introduce himself too. My name is Sawamura Eijun!” Sawamura shakes Hinata’s hand happily.

“Anyway, where are you going Hinata? Wait.. wait! You the orange guy in TV who jumps so high! My team was watching the television last week upon the V-League match and we all gape upon you! Your orange hair is so shining!” Eijun beams with sparkling eyes as Hinata goes so red upon embarrassment.

They comes to a good term and talk so animatedly until some kids or fans noticed them, greeting them even ask for photos, which they took so happily.

Well, until they almost forget the station they supposed to get off.

“LUCKY!” Eijun pat his chest in relief as he and Hinata get out from the train, only to realize something.

“You get off here?!” They asked at the same time as a laugh heard in front of them.

“Always so loud.”

“KUROO-SAN!” Hinata greets as Kuroo flinch upon the volume, while Eijun stares at the boys who reunited as he spot someone who approaching them.

“MIYUKI KAZUYA!” Eijun shouts as the said person laughs upon hearing the familiar voice.

“Oh Miyuki. Finally you come also,” Kuroo turns to the glasses guy as the latter shoot a greeting.

“You guys know each other?” Hinata asks as he stares at Miyuki and Kuroo.

And it all begin as they each introduce each other and walk to the destination, the radio station Kuroo assigned for the collaboration. Hinata and Eijun awed as Kuroo explains the big collaboration ahead upon many athletes.

“OWAH SO HUGE!” Eijun and Hinata stares at the building with sparkly eyes as Miyuki silently shoot an apologetic look to people that passes by them.

“They are both so bright,” Kuroo laughs as Miyuki nod in agreement.

“It is like having two Eijun. I hope I won’t get any headache,” He replies as they go inside the building.

Kuroo quickly direct them to the tenth floor also to the waiting room. It all take Miyuki to baby sit both of the cheerful boys as Kuroo calls the crew for a short introduction.

“We-we are the DJ?” Hinata gapes in disbelief while Eijun’s jaw hang open, leaving Miyuki to laugh upon the hilarious reaction.

“Yes because you both attracted attention in this month from the game season, so me and kenma decided to make this collaboration, the money from this goes to all the sport association to repair the facilities, also supporting the players all over the country,” Kuroo stated and begin to worry once seeing Hinata’s eyes got teary.

“Kuroo-san! This is so good!” He exclaims, “I can’t wait to start!”

“Me too me too!! How do we learn?” Eijun asks as Miyuki step in to the conversation from the first time.

“Okay so due to the schedule we have, and the first time Kuroo-san meet me, I agree to become the person in charge of themes every week,” Miyuki put out the books as Eijun’s cat eye show up.

“So you guys need to read and study the basic communication in radio by this book. We gonna have practices before the actual thing happen, in case we don’t want to make people go deaf by your volume of voice,” Miyuki remarks as he get a playful jab on the waist from Eijun who sit beside him.

“Be careful Hinata, this person got a nasty personality,” Eijun warns as Hinata chuckles.

“He reminds me of Miya-san so it is ok!”

In the first day, they are introduced to all the crews and how the script format goes on. Upon the context every week, Miyuki assigned them to write questions with the theme ‘Heart into Sports’ which took Eijun surprised of how good that is while Hinata beams in excitement upon knowing the future guests on the radio.

“I can’t believe we gotta meet many amazing athete!” Hinata turns to Eijun as they both hug each other happily while Miyuki massaged his temple upon the loudness.

“Okay everyone, that’s a wrap for today,” Kuroo announces as they all said goodbye to each other and promise to practice as well.

The show won’t be on till next month but both Hinata and Eijun is excited.

“How about we practice together?” Hinata suggested as Eijun nods in agreement.

“Well since we all in off season week, we can!”

“Eijun but we have practice too..,” Miyuki reminded as Eijun squeaks.

“Y-yes oh my god the off season training is hell too.”

“And I also get daily practice too,” Hinata pouts. 

“Hope you can arrange your time to practice together,” Kuroo said as he escort them to the train station.

“We will try!” Eijun determines as Hinata nods.

“Kenma said he wants to see you become a radio DJ,” Kuroo adds as Hinata blushes hard.

“It will be embarrassing! Don’t let him see!”

“And Kageyama too even interested to come as a guest too.”

“WHOA that Bakayama too?”

“Don’t only our friends, Waseda team members also talk about this project, Ei-jun,” Miyuki teases the younger as Eijun panicked.

“Why are you so scary, Miyuki Kazuya!”

“Kuramochi also wants to hear you live. Oh Kuroo-san, it the show gonna be live on camera too?” Miyuki asks as Kuroo nods.

“Yes I want to make it viewable radio too since you know, Eijun and Hinata’s visual is kind of well-known upon their debut match.”

The next thing Miyuki see is Eijun almost passed out upon Kuroo’s word and Kuroo need to hold onto Hinata before the latter fall down after slipping into air.

“This is gonna be a lot of work,” Miyuki said as Kuroo laughs wholeheartedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, I still don’t know how this will go actually, I tried to get over from my writing slump for years and this happened. English is not my first language and I realize I still need to learn more on descriptive style since I mostly use dialog style on my writing. I used to be descriptive but all of it just whoosh, gone from this existing mind.
> 
> I am sorry if this chapter is not that good! Hope the next one will be better!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and reach me out on twt @pica_dream if you got some ideas!

**Author's Note:**

> for the chapter 2 you can participate the outcome by taking a poll here~~
> 
> https://twitter.com/pica_dream/status/1328715205128249344?s=19


End file.
